


Frozen in Place

by Spot_cat



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_cat/pseuds/Spot_cat
Summary: Rapunzel thoughts when Varian is thrown out of the castle during the Storm.





	Frozen in Place

**“RAPUNZEL YOU PROMISED”**

 

His scream echoing throughout the castle as the guards drag him away and she just watched. That’s all she felt she could do, was watch as they took him away to be throw into the cold dead outside world.

 

She doesn't know why.

 

She doesn't know why she didn’t go and run to him, because oh she wants to go to him so badly, to run outside in that snowy cold blizzard and take his hand in hers and run to his home and along the way tell him it’s going to be okay, that she’ll help him, but she knows she can’t.

 

She has a kingdom in trouble and subjects counting on her.

 

She wish she didn’t.

 

She should have told the guards to let him stay in the castle, she should have told them to not throw him out into the cold windy blizzard, but she doesn’t even saying anything, she just stood there, as if the storm had frozen her in place and she only had the power to watched him be dragged away.

 

As if she was behind a glass wall that _wouldn't break._

__

__She almost considers going after him and bringing him back in the castle and tell him that after she figures out the problem with the storm, she’ll go with him to old corona and help him with whatever problem has plagued him._ _

__

__But that second of consideration and action passes and she hears Cass call her name._ _

__

_Oh, Varian….._

___I’m so___ sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to write but here it is.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this and please let me know what you think.


End file.
